Rush
by Alex's-best
Summary: Isabel is looking for trouble. 18 . Adult theme. Set somewhere in season 3. Story requested. Did my best. Hope you like it.


Isabel scanned the bar for her new conquest. She's been leaving Roswell to find clubs and find some adventure. She was sick of being the good girl everyone thought her to be. The girl she had been until very recently.

Everything had changed since Alex had died. His death was the death of her innocence, her ignorance and the death of her slavery. Slavery to a brother she no longer cared for. He'd crossed the line telling her what to do, worse threatening her when she wanted to leave. But that hadn't been enough to break her. What had done it was finding out Alex's killer and watching her brother let her go free.

She hadn't spoken to her brother in months. He wasn't very happy when she refused to cooperate with his story about the missing jeep, missing Tess or anything for that matter.

She'd rebelled against him. She'd cut and dyed her hair. She smiled as she thought of how free she felt. She didn't feel like Isabel. She felt like Vilandra. Or at least that's what she told herself. She was Isabel but without rules, fear or obligation.

She thought she saw Jesse and followed with her eyes. No, it wasn't her fathers sexy lawyer. Jesse was older than her by at least a decade. She liked seeing him because he worked for her father. He was ok. They'd gone out a couple times but overall he bored her. He'd have been perfect for her if she was still good. But since she'd cut and dyed her hair, she'd had an itch she hadn't been able to scratch. So, she kept Jesse strung on a leash-a long one to give herself some breathing room but a leash none the less. And while he was occupied, she snuck out of Roswell and went looking for a good time.

She spotted a nice young guy. He looked younger than her 19. Of course she had a fake ID to get in and make up helped her look older but this boy couldn't have been even 18. She was intrigued. He looked a little geeky but what drew her to him was his body. He played football, she decided.

He looked up and noticed her watching him. She bit her lip and she felt herself get wet. She'd been extra horny all day. Hence the leaving town to find some good dick and a good time.

She smiled when he walked toward her. "Oh yeah," she thought "he'll do perfect."

"Hi." She greeted him with a big smile that flashed her perfect, white teeth.

"Hey." She melted because his voice was deep and he had a gorgeous smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"CAN you buy me a drink?" She teased. "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She thought it was hot.

"19." She sipped at the drink she held and licked her lips.

He gulped and her smiled broadened.

"My brother's the bouncer and my cousin's the bar tender." He laughed.

When she raised an eye brow at him, he finally answered. "It's my birthday. I turn 18 next week."

"Young," she thought. But she could teach him a thing or two.

"Do you know if there's a private bathroom in this place?" She asked looking up at him from her drink.

He was taken aback. "Um yeah. In the back."

"Wanna show me?" She stepped closer to him so that her breasts touched his chest.

He gulped again and nodded. "Yea". He cleared his throat, "Yes. Follow me."

Isabel followed close behind him and went as far as holding his hand. He turned back in shock to look at their joined hands. He didn't say anything and instead walked quicker.

She looked behind her and saw who she was hoping to see.

Yes, he was here to protect her-to be with her. He'd always be there. She smiled. She liked him being here.

The boy led her thru the dance floor and into a hall. There were restrooms at the end of the hallway. She could see them but instead of going all the way down, the boy turned into a different hall into the left and she saw a door that said VIP bathroom. The boy pulled out a key and opened the door.

Isabel pushed him in and locked the door behind them. The bathroom was clean. Not at all like a club restroom. It had a single sink and two stalls, one of which was a handicapped stall.

All of 5 seconds had passed. She went in for the kill. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Instantly his mouth welcomed her and she felt his tongue attack hers. He turned her so that she was against the wall and pinned her to it.

God, she was HOT. She loved this. The rush this gave her was addicting. The kiss grew more urgent, more passionate. Soon, she was pulling his shirt out of his jeans. He bit her neck and she moaned.

"Fuck!" She undid his fly. She couldn't wait. She reached for him and freed his cock. It was his turn to moan as she grabbed ahold of his cock and pumped.

He pushed her dress up her hips and tore away her panties. That was her cue to wrap her legs around him. He supported her up by grabbing her ass.

She looked straight into the eyes she knew would be there. Alex was always there. He promised he'd always be with her. And even after death, he'd kept his word.

She smiled wickedly at Alex as the young guy bit on her neck.

"Do you want to know my name?" The guy asked unexpectedly.

"No." She answered, never looking away from Alex. "You gonna do something about that hard cock of yours or what?"

That's when he shoved his big cock into her pussy. "God!" She she yelled in awe. Boy was he big.

He pumped into her hard and quickly set a pace. She matched every pump. Her walls clung to his penis. He had her shivering.

"Deeper!" She begged. "Fuck me deeper!"

"You're so fucken tight." He grunted. "So tight. Fuck I love this pussy."

The combination of good sex and Alex watching was too good for Isabel and she came minutes into it but young one wasn't done with her. Her coming only egged him on. Harder he drove into her pussy, deeper than anyone else had ever been.

By this time, she could see how hard Alex was. He was watching someone fuck her. His eyes were hungry.

"Play with yourself Alex." She cooed in her head. She knew he would do as she asked. Alex always did what she wanted. She smiled when he pulled his cock out and stroked himself.

"I'm gonna cum." The young guy grunted and quickly started to rub her clit.

Isabel lost her mind. She yelled and her body convulsed. She'd never cum this good. She felt young guy cum inside her and she lost it. Alex came all over the floor.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." She couldn't control her body and all of a sudden she was coming again but this time, she was squirting.

She had never experienced that in her life but oh how she loved it.

"Did you just squirt?!" Young guy looked surprised.

"That's never happened." She admitted after she'd calmed.

"Did I do that?" He looked quite pleased with himself.

She gave him half a smirk. "Yes." No need to tell him he's had a little help.

"Wanna go out and dance?" He was straightening his clothes.

Isabel grabbed her panties off the floor and walked out of the bathroom. "Happy birthday kid." she said over her shoulder.

She exited the club out the back door and into the alley.

"You need to stop doing this Isabel." Alex walked alongside her. She turned to Alex who looked serious. It only took her a couple of seconds to decide. "No. At least not yet. I'm having too much fun." "Isabel?" A guy called out. She turned to see who'd caught her exciting the club. She smiled. "Kyle." He approached her with confidence. "Were you just in there?" He threw a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm trying to get in but the bouncer wouldn't buy my fake ID." He chuckled. So did Isabel. "It helps if you've got boobs." As Kyle laughed, she looked him over. Why hadn't she realized just how hot he was before tonight. She noticed him looking at her books. She loved wearing low cut dresses. Her pantie-less crotch was getting wet again. "It was lame. Let's go somewhere else." She held out her hand which he looked at and quickly took. Looks like her night wasn't close to being over. 


End file.
